Mega Man Starforce: Solaris
by Beast Out Ghost
Summary: Shinning as the sun.
1. Chapter 1

"Mega Man Starforce: Solaris"

Chapter 1 –The Arrow always points towards the destiny:

**Sorry if I'm starting to write less often. Since I'm practicing my drawing skills, I have less time for this, but that doesn't mean that I'll stop writing. But, if it becomes a success, I'll start by saying that I'm going to write a manga collection and I would appreciate if my readers buy it (although this is going to take many months of training, but I'll try to publish at least 1 book this year). But, let's begin this new story.**

"I must unleash my animal spirit…" Andromeda Current said, under a waterfall, trying to train his willpower. "Since we saw that… I just can't take it out of my head…" he said, as he continued to concentrate.

At Geo's house:

"Why this of trying to know your animal spirits all of a sudden? Are you still obsessed with that? Guys, it's been 1 week, get over it!" Angie said.

"But what you've shown was so cool. By the way, how did you discover it?" Pat asked, as everyone else also was wondering that.

"It was because of being nervous. Before meeting you, I was fighting by my own, and there was a powerful enemy that almost killed me. From the nervousness, I snapped and discovered this power." Angie explained.

"Still, I can't believe that we can fuse with our animal spirits. That is a little ancient for 22XX, don't you think?" Geo asked to the crew.

"You're right though. When you hear of animal spirit, we think of personality, not an actual spirit." Sonia said.

"I wonder what's mine…" Akito said, launched the doubt to the air, making everyone fall (like in the anime).

"Are you kidding me? We all know that your animal spirit is the shark." Mary said. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Is anyone home?" a strange voice asked, from the outside. It was a male voice, but it wasn't a voice that would suggest that he was older than the group.

"Yes? How may I help you?" Geo asked, as he opened the door, revealing a boy, of the same height, wearing a cape, shorts and boots. The cape was covering his face and the arm was exposed, revealing a dark skin tone.

"I need your help, Mega Man." The boy said, taking the cape out, revealing his face, showing blue hair, which was covering one of the eyes and his eye color, which was red (literally).

"What the…? How do you know that?" Geo asked, kind of amazed from the information given.

"That's another story. But for now, may I enter?" the boy asked, entering the house.

"I didn't even answered." Geo said, forming a sweat drop.

"I got this." Zoey and Mary said in unison, as the picked an ancient katana and a bazooka.

"Wait, wait, wait! Don't be that drastic!" Akito said, pretty nervous.

"I'm not here to hurt you. First of all, my name is Sunkyūseishu, but you can call me Sunny (suggested by sunnyos). And this is my partner: Sagittarius." Sunny said, as an EM wave being, in form of horse in the lower part, human shaped at the top and holding a bow, appeared.

"I'm home." Shun said, as he entered the house. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" he asked, surprised by seeing Sunny.

Explanations given once again:

"Sorry about that." Shun apologized.

"Don't be, you had all the right to do that. But, as I was saying, I need your help." Sunny said, looking downwards.

"What's so urgent that you need our help?" Pat asked, by curiosity.

"The motive is a little embarrassing, so I'd rather not tell." Sunny answered.

"Tell us, believe, we don't bite." Sonia said, encouraging him.

"Ok… I need your help to defeat a group of assassins, so I can save the girl who I'm in love with. But I can't alone, and I wanted to ask you to help me because you defeated so many powerful enemies." Sunny explained.

"What do you think? We'll help him?" Geo asked to the others, as they shacked their heads, showing an answer of yes.

"Really? Thanks!" Sunny said, with an expression of happiness.

"But maybe we need more allies." Akito suggested.

"Already treated that too." Sunny answered, as he opened the door, showing Kidd Gruff and Solo.

**Is this going to be a hell of a journey? Were Zoey and Mary too drastic? Will you review? Review, love, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mega Man Starforce: Solaris"

Chapter 2 –Desert Adventure:

**You already knew what happened, but let's continue.**

"You convinced Solo to join in? You must be an amazing convincer." Geo said to Sunny.

"You still haven't heard the rest of the story." Sunny said, sitting down. "That girl was kidnapped by an organization of assassins. But they aren't like any ordinary assassins. You know Phoenix Swordswoman assassination part time? 3 times worse." Sunny added.

"How do you know about that?" Zoey asked.

"I have contacts. But I can't battle them alone." Sunny said.

"I only joined because I have the opportunity to battle powerful enemies, but I won't be your ally or help you. I couldn't care less for that girl." Solo said.

"I have to admit, I've always liked a good romance." Kidd said, crying a little bit.

"Ok, Sunkyūseishu-san, let's go." Shun said, as they raised their Univ Cellfs, and transformed.

"Cool look, Sunny." Mega Man said, as he saw an EM wave warrior, in form of centaur, skinned by a golden suit, gold armor, shattered around his body, holding a bow, with a cool golden helmet.

"My name is Solar Sagittarius." He said, in an exhibition pose, showing his muscles to the girls.

"_Damn it! Good Muscles!"_ the girls though in unison (poor Geo, Pat, Shun and Akito).

"Moving on, where's the base of this organization?" Mega Man asked, trying to move subject, since he noticed that Sonia, just like the other girls, was drooling because of Solar Sagittarius,

"It's in the middle of the desert of Zara, and I have to warn you that there are no wave roads, so we have to walk from a certain point forward." Solar Sagittarius informed.

"So, let's get going." Sonia said, trying to get that image out of her head.

After a while on the wave road:

"This is getting bo- wait for it, because it's very obvious –ring, boring." Gemini Spark said.

"Did he saw How I Met Your Mother again?" Andromeda Current asked Pisces Aqua.

"You have to admit, it's a good TV show from 2005." Pisces Aqua said.

"It was your idea, wasn't it?" Harp Note asked Pisces Aqua.

"Still, Pat's right, this is getting boring." Pisces Aqua said.

"I know how warm things up. Geo, tell Sonia something that would piss her off." Perseus War asked for.

"Sonia, I have to admit, I always had a thing for blonds. Can you dye it?" Mega Man said, making everyone else laugh (except for Harp Note, you know why, Rogue, because he's a son of… parents, and Solar Sagittarius since he didn't understand).

"Uhhh… No." Harp Note answered.

"Worse? Just Pat trying to take a picture of me, while I'm in mermaid." Pisces Aqua said.

"Hey, it's rare to find F without being fake." Gemini Spark justified.

"Didn't got that one." Twins Shark said.

"Let me explain, about one of the most beautiful things of the universe, called "Cup sizes". They're divided in A, almost there, B, barely, C, can't complain, D, damn, DD, double damn, E, enormous, and F, fake. Of course, I found this online." Gemini Spark explained.

"Ok, we're there." Solar Sagittarius said, as the wave road suddenly broke, and they landed on a dune.

**Did you like the jokes? Are these enemies going to be very powerful? Will you, please, review this? Review, love, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mega Man Starforce: Solaris"

Chapter 3 –Gambling:

**This is quite confusing.**

"Dude, are you ok?" Solar Sagittarius asked Kung Foo Kid, as he showed to be quite far away from the group.

"I'm sorry *breath*, it's just that *breath*, I never liked hot climates." Kung Foo Kid answered,

"Dude, you're made out of EM waves, how can you feel temperature?" Twins Shark asked.

"It's pretty complicated to explain, just give me water!" Kung Foo Kid demanded, almost fainting.

"Great Flood!" Pisces Aqua said, as a big jar-like thing appeared above her and shot a powerful water current.

"Thanks!" Kung Foo Kid said, as he healed from the heat, since he was covered in water.

"Be aware. This desert has a lot of dangerous EM wave creatures." Solar Sagittarius said, as a sudden soft earthquake was felt and a giant dune of sand rose.

"What the hell is this?" Mega Man asked, as he fell down.

"It's an Arachnid-Scorpion. It's a mixture of a spider and a scorpion in giant proportions." Solar Sagittarius said, as a giant purple mix of spider and scorpion appeared.

"Mega…"

"Gemini…"

"Flying…"

"…Buster!"

"…Thunder!"

"…Knuckles!"

Mega Man, Gemini Spark and Rogue said, shooting their respective attack and creating a powerful new attack. The creature was certainly beat up by them, and fainted.

"Oh! I forgot to say that they attack in swarm." Solar Sagittarius referred, as another dozen of those creatures appeared.

"Uh-uh-uh… Shun… tell me that you can get rid of those things very quickly… please." Phoenix Swordswoman said, shaking quite a bit.

"Wait, don't tell me that you're afraid of insects and arachnids. I mean, the mighty Phoenix Swordswoman is afraid of bugs." Andromeda Current said, mocking her a little bit.

"Yes I do, now get rid of those things!" Phoenix Swordswoman said, hiding behind him.

"Nebula…"

"Shark's Spinning…"

"Kung Foo…"

"…Thunder!"

"…Dance!"

"…Blast!"

Andromeda Current, Twins Shark and Kung Foo Kid said, as they shot they're respectively attacks (Note: Kung Foo Blast is a green energy ball), towards those creatures, but just defeating 2 of them.

"Just destroy those things at once!" Phoenix Swordswoman said, hiding behind some rocks.

"Calm down. I'll defeat them in no time." Solar Sagittarius said, as he prepared an arrow. Suddenly, Pisces Aqua held his arm and pushed it down, just signalizing to not do anything. She went to the center of the battlefield and entered a state of concentration. The creatures stopped for a minute, wondering what Pisces Aqua was doing. Some dark flames appeared around her, just as she joined her hands, like if she was praying, and a top half of a woman, with relatively large proportions, with an aqua blue armor, blue empty eyes and a pair of simple wings. The creatures and all the other warriors were amazed by that apparition.

"Tidal Tsunami!" Pisces Aqua said, as the woman joined her hands too and a powerful tsunami appeared and took the creatures away. Then, the woman disappeared into dark flames. "Let's get going."

"What the hell was that?" Rogue asked, throwing the question out.

After an hour of walking:

"How much longer do we have to walk?" Kung Foo Kid asked, a little tired.

"We have to walk for days, so save your energy." Solar Sagittarius answered, astonishing everyone. Another sudden earthquake was heard, as another swarm of 2 dozens of Arachnid-Scorpions appeared, and at the top of one of them was a EM wave warrior, with scorpion's claws and tail, a suit that would appear to be much more alike jeans and orange jacket, with a scar on his face's left side and a strange device on the top of his head.

"Scorch?" Solar Sagittarius asked out loud, as he looked very surprised.

**Did you like the creature I created? Who is this Scorch? Will you, please, review this, once again? Review, love, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mega Man Starforce: Solaris"

Chapter 4 – Just more than Gambling Scorpions:

**This is quite confusing, just like the last one.**

"What are you doing here Scorch?" Solar Sagittarius asked.

"My name is number 10. Surrender." The guy, on top of one of the arachnids-scorpions said, with a low tone of voice.

"Who is he?" Mega Man asked, out of curiosity.

"Normally, he's my best friend, but now it seems that I have to fight him." Solar Sagittarius said, as suddenly Phoenix Swordswoman raised her sword, pointing it against the Scorch.

"I'm the one who's going to fight him. Ittoryu: Sora Emperor's Tatsumaki!" Phoenix Swordswoman said, swinging her dragon sword, as a powerful cyclone was created, making a big sandstorm, making Scorch and herself disappear.

"She really doesn't like bugs." Andromeda Current added, just for fun.

"She has to be careful. Scorch is a great fighter, mainly when his transformed as Scorpios Gripper, by fusing with Scorpios." Solar Sagittarius referred.

"We still have to defeat these bugs. Strong Bass!" Harp Note said, as a column appeared, shooting energy notes at her arm, making it glow blue and dashed towards one of the creatures, punched one of the legs and making him fall.

"She's right. Let's go!" Mega Man said, as everyone else went to take down the creatures.

With Phoenix Swordswoman:

"My name is Scorpios Gripper. Prepare yourself." Scorpios Gripper said, positioning into a manner that would suggest that he was preparing to battle.

"If you say so. Nitoryu: Fire Storm!" Phoenix Swordswoman said, swinging her dragon and phoenix swords, creating a powerful hurricane of pure fire.

"Sand Dodge!" Scorpios Gripper said, as he suddenly disappeared, obviously dodging the attack.

"Where are you?" Phoenix Swordswoman asked out loud, but suddenly, he jumped out of the sand, behind her, giving her only some seconds for reaction.

"Claw Grip!" Scorpios Gripper said, opening his scorpion claw and trying to strike Phoenix Swordswoman. She dodged it in time, but then, she jumped towards a huge rock and Scorpios Gripper followed her, punching the huge rock, breaking it down, just as Phoenix Swordswoman dodged it again.

"_We're both tied in power measures, so the most agile wins this battle. If the difference is just one millimeter per second, the higher wins."_ Phoenix Swordswoman thought to herself as she began to run towards Scorpios Gripper.

"Heavy Hammer!" Scorpios Gripper said, as he jumped and tried to strike Phoenix Swordswoman with his claw closed, so it would be a lot heavier.

"Ittoryu: Heavy Pound!" Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she drew her turtle sword and stroke Scorpios Gripper claw with the swords bunt edge, making a powerful heavy tie.

"You're quite a powerful fighter." Scorpios Gripper said, with an emotionless tone.

""You're not bad yourself…!" Phoenix Swordswoman said, while drawing her dragon sword and began to fight Scorpios Gripper so quickly that both fighters' arms seemed to disappear. They ran so fast while fighting that they seemed to disappear completely.

With the rest of the group:

"GS and PA Combination Technique: Great Thunder!" Gemini Spark and Pisces Aqua said, combining Gemini Thunder and Great Flood, destroying 2 arachnid-scorpions. Most of them were already wiped out of the map, resting just and only one.

"Who's going to destroy the last one?" Kung Foo Kid asked.

"Well, I want to try something that I read on One Piece." Mega Man said, approaching the creature. "Mega Mode!" he said, as Omega-xis head disappeared and Mega Man's body glowed green for one second, but nothing seemed changed. The creature opened his claw and tried to stab Mega Man, but then: "Tekkai!" Mega Man yelled, as the creature tried to stab Mega Man, but he didn't manage to stab. The creature began to cry and holding his claw.

"What the…?" Everyone asked to Mega Man.

"Soru!" Mega Man said, as he suddenly disappeared and reappeared at the top of the creature's head.

"That speed is even superior of Zoey's… how is he doing that?" Andromeda Current asked. The creature (sorry, but I'm not in the mood to write that name over and over again) raised his arms and tried to hit Mega Man, but he jumped just in time and dodged it. But again, the creature swung his arm against Mega Man, and it seemed that there was no way to escape, until:

"Geppo!" Mega Man said, as he kicked the air and got propulsion enough to rejump (in other words, he kicked the air in a way of jumping again), dodging the claw. The creature began to shot poisonous spikes towards him. "Kami-e!" Mega Man said, as he began to dodge the spikes with his eyes closed, surprisingly fast. "Rankyaku!" Mega Man said, as he swung his leg and a powerful blue energy air cutting attack appeared (just as Shark Fin Slicer), and damaging the creature's body heavily. "And to end things up…" Mega Man said, as he began to dash towards the creature. "…Shigan!" he said, as he jumped and literally stabbed the creatures neck with his index finger. The creature fainted and fell.

"Dreamy…" Harp Note said, drooling.

**Scorpion vs Phoenix, who's going to win? What do you think about the martial arts Geo learned? Will you, please, review this, twice again? Review, love, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Mega Man Starforce: Solaris"

Chapter 5 –Agents:

**Don't know what to write in this part.**

"What the hell was that, Geo?" Gemini Spark asked, kinda confused of what just happened.

"I was reading One Piece when I thought of "Mega Mode", which consists in spreading energy through all my body, making it possible to impersonate those martial arts of One Piece, which are supposed to be only achieved in many years of training." Mega Man explained to the others.

"Geo, I'm not as advanced as you in "One Piece" so explain what those martial arts are." Harp Note asked for (it's incredible; she reads One Piece).

"To begin with, Tekkai, that means "hard mass", consists on hardening my muscles to the point that they become as hard as steel. Soru, which means "shave" consists on simply running very, very fast, and the trick will remain a secret. Kami-e, which means "paper drawing", consists on turning the body limb, making it dodge consecutive attacks very easily. Geppo, which means "lunar step", is kicking the air with such force that makes us jump again, and is pretty good to dodge attacks that we don't have escape if we're in the middle of the air. Shigan, which means "finger gun", is basically reinforcing the muscles of the finger to leave a wound, like if it was bullet. And, last but not least, Rankyaku, meaning "storm leg", is the same as Geppo, but it makes an air cutting wave." Mega Man explained, taking out every doubt.

With Phoenix Swordswoman:

"Fire Tattoo!" Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she drew her phoenix sword and tried to slash Scorpios Gripper, but he dodged it very fast.

"Desert Jab!" Scorpios Gripper said, as he tried to do a high speed punch, but Phoenix Swordswoman dodged it too. This was like the game of the cat and the rat, but they didn't know who was the cat and who was the rat, but one thing was confirmed, that it was a battle of speed and agility. The fastest was going to win.

"This is starting to annoy me!" Phoenix Swordswoman shouted, as some dark flames formed around her. Suddenly, just like Pisces Aqua makes, it began to form something. A rather large upper body of a woman, with scarlet empty eyes, red feathery-patterned armor, holding a bow in the right hand and gigantic bird wings on the back. "What the-?" Phoenix Swordswoman asked to herself, as she looked back and saw the apparition.

"You know how to do that too, huh? Ok." Scorpios Gripper said, as dark flames also surrounded him, and a somewhat humanoid scorpion warrior's upper half appeared.

"Well then, a battle to determine our spirit. Eternal Fear!" Phoenix Swordswoman yelled, as the "spirit" began to flap the wings and shooting a great amount of red feathers.

"Desertic Destruction!" Scorpios Gripper said, as his "spirit" joined his hands and a sand tornado was formed.

With the others:

"Hey, Sonia, can I talk to you for a second?" Solar Sagittarius asked, as they went to the end of the line to talk alone. "You know that this mission is to save the girl I love, but I haven't told her yet. How do you think I should say? And how did Geo said it to you?"

"Well… Geo hasn't **exactly** said that he loves me… And when I tried to tell him, he interrupted me with a kiss. I mean, we hug, we hold hands, we make out, but the word never came to the conversation." Harp Note said.

"Oh… but the first question is still up."

"You just have to say it when you think it's the right time and place." Harp Note answered.

"Thanks… Is it just me, or is that a big red bird?" Solar Sagittarius asked, as he pointed towards a very big red bird approached the group, holding an unconscious boy. The bird descended towards them and some red flames surrounded it, revealing Phoenix Swordswoman and an unconscious boy too. "Scorch!" he said, as he approached the boy, but then, Phoenix Swordswoman knuckled Solar Sagittarius head.

"Are you crazy or what? Why didn't you tell us that they can use the Willpower?" Phoenix Swordswoman asked, quit angry.

**What will happen next? Is what Sonia said, technically, true? Do you want to see one of you OCs on this fanfiction (I guarantee, this one will be over 10 chapters)? Review, love, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Mega Man Starforce: Solaris"

Chapter 6 –Continuing chapter 5:

**Now I know what to write in this part.**

"Uh… where am I?" Scorch, a redheaded spiky hair styled boy, with an orange tracksuit, asked.

"Hold on to yourself." Scorpios, a brown EM wave being with orange radiation, said.

"Just transform into Scorpios Gripper again and get on the way." Solar Sagittarius said, as he transformed and they began to walk again.

After introductions and explanations:

"So you recruited them to help saving Maya and Mira… Good plan." Scorpios Gripper said, making more questions to the crew.

"Maya and Mira?" Perseus War asked.

"Maya is Sunny's loved one and Mira is my lover." Scorpios Gripper said.

"Mira isn't even close to that. She doesn't even know that you like her." Solar Sagittarius said, making Scorpios Gripper blush and everyone else laugh (except for Rogue).

"And what's this thing that was stuck to the top of your head?" Phoenix Swordswoman asked, holding a silver small cube.

"That was my consequence of trying to save them just by myself. They made me one of the top 10 agents." Scorpios Gripper explained.

"And, what's the purpose of kidnapping 2 girls?" Andromeda Current asked.

"Well, the king of my home kingdom likes them very much. They're like daughters to him. So they kidnapped them to mess up with the kingdom. In reality, this is a two-in-one mission." Solar Sagittarius explained.

"So we have to fight 9 more agents and the leader?" Twins Shark asked.

"Yeah. That's why I asked you guys. The most powerful EM wave warriors in the same place to destroy them and save Maya." Solar Sagittarius said.

"What about someone called… I don't know, maybe Mira?" Scorpios Gripper asked sarcastically, punching Solar Sagittarius' forehead.

"Calm down, I was just joking." Solar Sagittarius said, justifying his speech.

They continued to walk through the desert for 2 days, but there was no sign of life.

"Ok, we're just half-a-way from the kingdom. Planning time." Solar Sagittarius said, as they all sat down. "The plan goes like this: we separate into four groups and we go like this, starting to eliminate agents and we will reencounter at this point, a tenth of the way until there. The groups must have only one "Willpower" user."

"The teams will be: Number 1 (myself, Harp Note and Phoenix Swordswoman), Number 2 (Rogue, Andromeda Current and Scorpios Gripper), Number 3 (Twins Shark, Gemini Spark and Pisces Aqua) and Number 4(Perseus War, Solar Sagittarius and Kung Foo Kid)." Mega Man said, as they nodded and went into separate ways."

With Team Nº1:

"_What Sunny reminded me of is annoying me. Geo never said that he loved me and it's really… what's this feeling that I'm having? Even if this is a mission, I'm going to make him say that he loves me."_ Harp Note thought, as she approached Mega Man. "Geo… who's the person you love the most…?"

"_Damn it! I don't have the courage to say to her that she's the one I love the most… don't know why, I just become too nervous to answer. God, if you like me, and I saved the world 3 + 1 times, save me from this…"_ Mega Man thought, as suddenly.

"Stop spacing out! You have to defeat those things!" Phoenix Swordswoman ordered, behind a rock, as many Arachnian-scorpions appeared.

**What will happen next? Is Sonia going to convince Geo to tell her that he loves her? Is what the couple is making a little bit childish (just a little bit)? Review, love, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Mega Man Starforce: Solaris"

Chapter 7 –Agent 9: The Flying Thunder, the Giant Beast and the Forbidden Swords:

"**Special!"**

With Team Nº1:

"C'mon Zoey, we defeated every bug, just get out of there!" Harp Note said, as Phoenix Swordswoman appeared from behind a rock.

"Ok, ok… Just let's continue walking." Phoenix Swordswoman said, as they began to move on the path. They continued walking, until the night appeared.

"Night already? How about we rest for a bit?" Mega Man asked, as the girls nodded. They lay down on the sand, trying to sleep for a bit. It passed 10 minutes and only Phoenix Swordswoman could sleep.

"_I know that Geo does love me. But he still hasn't told it out loud… Why is it bothering me…?"_ Harp Note thought, laying down, not capable of sleeping.

"_Why can't I tell Sonia that I love her more than anything and anyone? I become too nervous but I'm certain that I love her…What's the matter with me?"_ Mega Man thought, shaking his hand.

"Thunder Drop!" a strange, but kind of familiar, voice said, as a somewhat yellow comet approached the ground, leaving a huge crater.

"What the…? Who are you?" Phoenix Swordswoman asked, as she positioned for battle, just like Mega Man and Harp Note.

"What a rude way of complementing an old friend…" an eagle humanoid creature said, revealing itself to be Aquila Garuda.

"WHAT? But you were dead!" Phoenix Swordswoman shouted, holding her swords.

"If you don't find a body, there's no proof that I'm dead… Oh! I forgot to say that I'm not alone." Aquila Garuda said, as a little bit larger dragon-like, three-headed with long necks, rose from a dune.

"Hydra Beast!" Harp Note exclaimed, as she prepared her guitar.

"What a pleasure to see you again. Hope you don't mind if I intrude to the conversation." Hydra Beast said, making everyone feel… you know what.

"Agents number 9 and 8?" Mega Man asked.

"No… I'm agent number 9, but Hydra Beast is simply my partner. This organization works by pairings." Aquila Garuda explained, as he flew up high. "Mjölnir!(It's the hammer of Thor)" Aquila Garuda said, as he dashed towards Mega Man with his arm covered by thunders.

"Mega Body! Tekkai!" Mega Man said, as he positioned and held on until the pain passed out.

"Sleeping Smoke!" Hydra Beast said, as a purple smoke came out of his mouth. Suddenly, Mega Man and Harp Note fell asleep. "Why didn't the smoke worked on her?" Hydra Beast asked Aquila Garuda.

"She has an unusual immune system. She isn't even affected by powerful viruses." Aquila Garuda explained.

"Nitoryu: Fire Storm!" Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she drew her dragon and phoenix swords, passing them through each other, originating a tornado of pure flames.

"Death's Three Smiles!" Hydra Beast said, as his necks stretched: one entered the tornado, making it suddenly disappear, and the other 2 went to the swords' directions, biting them and stealing them. "I guess without these, you don't have any power at all."

"I still have these! Iron Thunder!" Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she drew her other two swords, swinging them, creating a powerful black thunder.

"Charger!" Aquila Garuda said, as he attracted the thunder towards him and absorbed it. "Discharge!" he said, as he shot a powerful thunder back, causing Phoenix Swordswoman drop her swords, as he stole them too.

"Without swords, you're completely useless." Hydra Beast said.

"Who said… that I don't have… more swords?" Phoenix Swordswoman asked, as she stood up again. "Have you ever studied astrology?"

"No… why?" Aquila Garuda answered and asked.

"It is said, that in the sky, there are four divisions… at the north division exists a black turtle and a poisonous snake, controlling the water in the world, from the great oceans to the simple rain. At the south division, exists a red flaming sparrow, mostly known as phoenix, that controls fire and life. At the west division, exists a white tiger, controlling the metal and the thunders of the skies. And at the east division, it exists an azure dragon, controlling the winds, the storms, and protecting the forests. Each representing the Winter, the Summer, the Autumn and the Spring respectively… But there's also two more powers." Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she passed a card through her Univ Cellf, as a black box appeared on the ground. She took out a key and opened the box, revealing 2 swords: one of them was golden and had a dragon head at the end of the holder (in a way, like if the blade was coming out of the mouth of the dragon) and a completely dark sword, with a simple circle at the end of the holder. "Representing the center, the Earth and the changing of seasons… here's the sword of the Golden Dragon! And representing the end, the emptiness and the outside of the sky, the sword which means "Void" itself." Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she drew them, revealing a brilliant golden blade and a transfused dark blade.

"What the…? That dark blade is sending me an energy that is dark, but isn't evil…? Is it because its power is null?" Aquila Garuda asked.

"Ittoryu: Earth…" Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she moved the sword, as if it was pointing against the floor. Suddenly, the land began to shake a bit.

"What? It's like if every movement that that sword does causes a earthquake." Hydra Beast referred.

"…QUAKE!" Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she stabbed the sword on the ground, causing a tremendous earthquake (like, in a scale of 0 to 20, it was a 12957).

"It's like if the planet itself is shaking!" Hydra Beast screamed, falling.

"That is useless if someone can fly! Lightning Claw!" Aquila Garuda said, as he dashed, preparing to slash something. Suddenly, Phoenix Swordswoman stopped the attack and stopped moving completely. Before Aquila Garuda knew, he stroke her void sword, but he seemed pretty confused.

"What are you thinking? If you want to defeat someone, you don't attack the sword!" Hydra Beast exclaimed.

"Sorry, but my claw was moving by its own." Aquila Garuda said, as he backed off.

"This sword attracts and absorbs any existing attack. It's perfect for a defense." Phoenix Swordswoman explained. "Nitoryu: Howl of the Void!" she screamed, as she crossed her swords, forming a golden black hole, as it seems, sending powerful waves towards the enemies.

"It's like… it's like… if a dragon is pushing us towards the outer space! Aquila Garuda said, as he and Hydra Beast were sent flying.

**What do you think about it? Are the new swords going to help? Was the return of Aquila and Hydra cool or boring? Review, love, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Mega Man Starforce: Solaris"

Chapter 8 –Agent 8: The Bird of Paradise, the Native and the Clash of Weapons:

"**Special! #2"**

With Team Nº2:

"Those creatures are so easy to defeat… I want a real challenge!" Rogue said, as Laplace sword appeared on his hand.

"Shut up! You don't know what you're asking for! The agents are more powerful than me and they fight in pairs. They're obviously stronger than you." Scorpios Gripper said.

"Are you saying that you're stronger than me?" Rogue asked, pointing his blade towards Scorpios Gripper.

"Wasn't it obvious? I'm much stronger than you." Scorpios Gripper said, making Rogue angrier.

"Don't argue, please. We need to work together if we want to help this kingdom." Andromeda Current said, separating them, putting himself in the middle.

"I'm not here to help. I just want a good challenge!" Rogue said, as he tried to slash Andromeda Current. Somehow, by reflex, Andromeda Current rapidly dodged it and put behind Rogue, as he put his chains around Rogue's neck.

"You're going to help us or I swear you won't breathy again." Andromeda Current said, convincing him.

After some walking:

"Well, well… What do we have here?" a strange voice, coming from above, asked.

"It seems that number 10 has betrayed us." Another strange voice said.

"Who's there?" Andromeda Current asked out loud.

"Axe Throw!" the second voice said, as, out of nowhere, an axe came towards Rogue. Luckily, he defended it, throwing it back.

"I'm agent 8 partner: Indus Axe!" an EM wave being, holding a classic Indian axe, wearing a blue-green armor, with feather and white stripes detailing it, with empty eyes, said, as he appeared from behind a rock nearby.

"And I'm agent 8, mostly known as Guardian Apus!" a EM wave being, in form of a big white bird, with a silver aura, a little bit smaller than Terra Condor, with yellow empty eyes, said, as he descended to the ground.

"Prepare yourself for battle! Indian Rage!" Indus Axe said, as he jumped towards them, preparing to strike them with the axe.

"Nebula Shield!" Andromeda Current said, as he hold his chains in a way that would stop the axe and stopped it completely. "Nebula Storm!" he said, as a powerful tornado came out of his hands, sending Indus Axe back. "Scorch, help me out here!" Andromeda Current said, as Scorpios Gripper dashed towards them.

"Axe Throw!" Indus Axe said, as he threw his axe at a great velocity.

"Sand Dodge!" Scorpios Gripper said, as he suddenly disappeared completely.

"Nebula Hold!" Andromeda Current said, as he threw his chains, making Indus Axe stop moving. Suddenly, Scorpios Gripper jumped out of the sand behind Indus Axe.

"Neck Guillotine!" Scorpios Gripper said, as he opened his claw and placed at Indus Axe neck.

"Do you think that would stop me?" Indus Axe asked, as he freed himself from the chains somehow, turned around and stroke Scorpios Gripper with his axe, sending him back.

With the other 2:

"Divinity Stab!" Apus Guardian said, as his beak began to glow and dashed towards Rogue.

"_Divinity? That word simply makes me angry!"_ Rogue thought, as he remembered about Twins Shark's attack, Divinity Judgment. "Just disappear! Rogue Break!" he said, as he stabbed his sword in the ground, making many powerful purple flames appeared out of the ground, striking Apus Guardian.

"Heaven's Gate!" Apus Guardian said, as he began to flap his wings, making a very strong wind current.

"_What the…? Why am I feeling dizzy? It's like… if I'm falling asleep…"_ Rogue thought as he began to balance.

"Hahahaze! This wind frees a powder in my wings that makes others fall asleep." Apus Guardian laughed.

"That… won't… STOP ME!" Rogue screamed, as dark flames began to surround him. Suddenly, his "spirit" appeared, revealing the upper body of a pale man, with a greenish-black armor, similar to a turtle's shell, with the arms covered by snake skin, using a helmet with snake fangs and with black empty eyes. "Black Venom of the North!" Rogue screamed, as his "spirit", spit out a black liquid over Apus Guardian.

"Aaaarrrrrrgh! It burns! It burns! It burns!" Apus Guardian screamed, as he began to fall.

"That liquid will consume every bit of flesh until you can't stand it anymore. Although the fact that you won't die, this effect will torture you for days, not letting you move." Rogue said, as his spirit disappeared.

With the others:

"Nebula…" Andromeda Current said, as a ball of pink energy began to emerge from between his hands.

"…Jab!" Scorpios Gripper said, as he began to dash towards Indus Axe. Andromeda Current shot the sphere of energy towards Scorpios Gripper's closed claw. They tried to stoke Indus Axe, but they simply couldn't.

"Edge Fissure!" Indus Axe said, as he stroke the ground with his axe, making a big fissure on the ground. "You'll never defeat me!" he laughed.

"You bet?" Rogue asked, as he pushed him towards the fissure, making him fall. "There are no wave roads here. He only way of him returning is by climbing, but that will take weeks.

**What is going to happen to team nº3? And number 4? What are the dangers for the rest of the story? Review (really people, review it, please), love, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Mega Man Starforce: Solaris"

Chapter 9 –Agent 7: The Colored Reptile, the Statue Maker and the Best part of being a couple:

"**Special! #3"**

With Team Nº3:

"This is getting boring…" Gemini Spark said, as the others agreed with him.

"We need something to get distracted…" Pisces Aqua said, as the others began to think.

"How about a game? The first to reach the others gets to slap the others that participated 5 times at any time he or she wants, for all eternity." Gemini Spark suggested.

"No. We won't imitate "How I met your mother" again." Pisces Aqua said.

"That show was cool." A strange voice said, from right behind the group. Before they could've looked, they've already turned around (kick, Elec sword and dagger), trying to strike whoever it was, but they noticed that no one was behind them. "I'm here!" the voice said, as they turned around, towards a rock, and they saw, what it appeared to be, a EM being, in a humanoid form, with pale-green skin tone, bright green empty eyes, malicious smile, wild hair, dark green armor, and reptilian hands and feet. "My name is Lacerta Emotion, but I'm also known as agent 7."

"And I am his partner, Stone Sculptor." An EM being, in shape of a grey, tall, old man (it showed a beard), with an armor made out of rocks, big stone gloves, holding a hammer, with black empty eyes.

"A chameleon and a sculptor? How could this be easier?" Gemini Spark asked.

"Are you sure you want to ask that?" Twins Shark asked.

"Why not?" Gemini Spark asked, as Lacerta Emotion approached them.

"Fast Cut!" Pisces Aqua said, as she approached Lacerta Emotion and tried to cut his throat with a dagger, but he bended back, escaping the cut. Gemini Spark and Twins Shark both jumped, and Twins Shark separated into Twins Shark Angel and Twins Shark Devil.

"Elec Blade!" Gemini Spark said, as he pointed both his swords towards Lacerta Emotion.

"Flame Hell Kick!" Twins Shark Devil said, as his foot caught fire and tried to kick Lacerta Emotion.

"Air Blast!" Twins Shark said, as he kicked the air behind Twins Shark Devil and Gemini Spark, so they would fall at a much higher speed.

"Grey: Color of Protection!" Lacerta Emotion said, as he turned grey and stopped moving. At the moment that Gemini Spark and Twins Shark Devil hit Lacerta Emotion, they noticed that he was hard as stone and the attacks didn't affect him.

"What the…?" Twins Shark Devil and Gemini Spark asked in unison, as they backed off.

"I have the power of changing colors at my own will and share them. Depending on the color, something happens or an emotion is felt." Lacerta Emotion explained.

"And how does that help you fight?" Pisces Aqua asked.

"One thing that is pretty useful is that is pretty easy to distract enemies. White: Color of Desire!" Lacerta Emotion said, as he pointed 2 fingers towards Gemini Spark and Pisces Aqua. Suddenly, both had a white mark, a circle, to be more exact, on their chest and when they looked at each other, they blush madly and suddenly they began to make out like crazy, hugging.

"What the hell?" Twins Sharks said in unison, as they saw the other 2 warriors making out madly, in a way that they even fell to the floor.

"The desire that links those 2 is make out, as it seems." Lacerta Emotion said, as they all continued to stare at the other 2 making out.

"Ok, two of us are down… I didn't know that that position was possible… as I was saying, I treat about Lacerta and you treat about Sculptor." Twins Shark Angel said, as Twins Shark Devil nodded and then, they went in opposite directions.

With Twins Shark Angel:

"If you don't defeat me quickly, your friends are going to die from not being able to breathe." Lacerta Emotion said.

"If that's so… Light Speed Cut!" Twins Shark Angel said, as he dashed at an incredible speed towards Lacerta Emotion.

"Red: Color of Anger!" Lacerta Emotion said, as he turned red.

"What the…? I'm feeling… ANGRY!" Twins Shark Angel said as he ran faster, but before he noticed, he had hit a rock instead of Lacerta Emotion. "What?"

"An overdose of anger is enough to distract you." Lacerta Emotion said, as he began to use his tail (I forgot to tell, he has a tail too) as a whip, but Twins Shark Angel could easily dodge it.

With Twins Shark Devil:

"Flame Hell Kick!" Twins Shark Devil said, as his foot caught fire and dashed towards Stone Sculptor.

"Stone Pillars!" Stone Sculptor said, as he punched the ground, and some irregular pillars of rock emerged from the ground, and one appeared right in front Twins Shark Devil, and it hit him. "Sculpture: The King!" Stone Sculptor said, as he began to hammer one of the pillars, until it got the shape of a man, in fancy old clothes, a crow and holding a sword. Suddenly, the sculpture began to move, and tried to strike Twins Shark Devil.

"Heavy Kick!" Twins Shark Devil said, as he tried to kick the statue, but the only thing he made, was an injury in his foot.

"Sculpture: The Queen!" Stone Sculptor said, as he hammered another pillar, until it got the shape of a woman, with fancy clothes, crown and also holding a sword. It tried to strike Twins Shark Devil too, and then he backed off.

When both Twin Sharks met up together:

"Akito, we have to use that new program!"

"But… we never can control it."

"That's better!" Twins Shark Devil said, as they united again and pressed a button in his Univ Cellf.

"It's time to end this!" both enemies said, as they noticed a small tornado forming around Twins Shark. A ray of light, coming from above him, appeared, lighting him up. Some flames began to appear spinning around him too. He closed his eyes, but when he opened them again, the visors had been broken, his left eye was completely red and his right eye was completely white. Before they knew, Twins Shark left side of the bosy was glowing white, expelling winds, and the right side of his body was burning red, and his hair turned spiky.

"Living Hell!" Twins Shark said, as he suddenly disappeared. Before Lacerta Emotion and Stone Sculptor noticed, they were feeling something kicking them multiple times, feeling being burned and being pushed even further. Suddenly, Twins Shark reappeared and a strong air current (I mean, really strong air current) pushed Lacerta Emotion and Stone Sculptor has far as he could, until they were not seen from where Twins Shark was. He returned to normal, just to faint. Suddenly, Gemini Spark and Pisces Aqua finally separated lips, and began to breathe heavily.

"*breathe* Are you *breathe* okay?" Gemini Spark asked.

"*breathe* Yeah… *breathe* but you have to *breathe* admit, that make out *breathe* was very good." Pisces Aqua said, with a naughty voice and look.

Funny Time:

When Twins Shark regained conscious:

"Let's separate, our head is killing me." Twins Shark said, as he separated again.

"Are you ok?" Pisces Aqua asked, worried.

"Yeah… Hate that program." Twins Shark Angel said.

"Why didn't you help us out?" Twins Shark Devil asked, with a mad tone.

"Sorry, we were almost killed!" Gemini Spark said, as they began to argue.

"Hey, guys, what's that?" Pisces Aqua asked, as she pointed to a yellow medium stone in the ground nearby.

"I know what it is… is a power echo. When there's a brutal battle, the defeated leaves behind a trace of his power. We can use it on the future for other battles." Twins Shark Angel explained, as he was going to touch it. Suddenly, a short flash appeared, and in the next moment, we have a little Twins Shark Angel baby, with a cute innocent face. Then he began to cry, but not like those obnoxious babies, it was more… gentle.

"What should we do? What should we do? What should we do?" Pisces Aqua asked, in panic, in a fast rate. The only thing it occurred to her was holding the little baby and swing it gently. Twins Shark Angel stopped crying.

"Ma-ma." Baby Twins Shark Angel said, as he thought that Pisces Aqua was his mother.

"WHAT?" Gemini Spark yelled, amazed.

"Guess that was Yellow: Color of Youth. Hahahahahah!" Twins Shark Devil explained.

"Pa-pa." Baby Twins Shark Angel said, as he looked towards Gemini Spark and though he was his dad.

"WHAT? This can't be… happening." Gemini Spark said, as he fainted and his eyes turned like in the anime when they become confuse (you know, the spirals).

**What is going to happen to team nº4? What's the next enemy team? Why did Gemini Spark faint? Review (really people, review it, please), love, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Mega Man Starforce: Solaris"

Chapter 10 –Agent 6: The Human Horse, the Golden Cup and the Clash of horses:

"**Special! #4"**

With Team Nº4:

"You can use the willpower spirit too?" Kung Foo Kid asked Solar Sagittarius.

"Yeah… Me and Scorch discovered them when we were 10." Solar Sagittarius explained.

"What's my anima spirit…?" Perseus War asked to herself.

"Well, you can cross flying fish, scorpion and phoenix of the list." Kung Foo Kid added. Suddenly, the steps of a horse running were heard from more forward.

"Dodge!" Solar Sagittarius said, as Kung Foo Kid ate a Wood Grenade.

"Guard Point!" Kung Foo Kid said, as his fur expanded, and became a huge ball of dense fur, that held the hit.

"Who's there?" Perseus War asked, as she drew her sword.

"My name is Rampaging Centaurus, but I'm also known as agent 6." A creature, with lower half of a horse, the upper half was human, it was completely light brown, a chest green armor, a green helmet with horns and light blue empty eyes, said.

"Drink Comet!" an unknown voice said, as a big shiny meteor came towards Perseus War and Kung Foo Kid.

"Stay Back! Guard Point! Bouncing Shield!" Kung Foo Kid said, as he pushed Perseus War back and began to jump in his guard point, and that made the comet change its direction, but also injured Kung Foo Kid a bit.

"My name is Golden Crater, and I'm agent 6's partner." A levitating big golden cup, with many jewels at the top, with empty purple eyesand a senile mouth said.

"Arm Point! Kung Foo Storm!" Kung Foo Kid said, as his arm muscles and chest expanded and jumped, spinning, with his arms completely stretched.

"Dagger of War!" Perseus War said, as she jumped and her sword began to glow.

"Star Fall Shine!" Golden Crater said, as a real strong flash, which lasted for 5 seconds, blinded temporarily Perseus War and Kung Foo Kid.

"He disappeared!" Perseus War said, as she noticed that Golden Crater had vanished.

"Saint Flame!" Golden Crater said, right behind them. As they turned around, they noticed that the surface of the cup, which was pointing towards them, was filled with purple flames.

"Guard Point!" Kung Foo Kid said, as his fur grew again, pushing Perseus War away. Before Perseus War noticed, Golden Crater shot a powerful fire blast towards Kung Foo Kid, sending him far away.

"Kidd! You'll pay for this! His my friend… Battle Rain!" Perseus War said, as she shot a powerful cyan energy from her sword towards the sky and many energy spikes fell towards Golden Crater.

"Golden Shield!" Golden Crater said, as a golden orb was formed around him.

With Solar Sagittarius:

"Arrow Star!" Solar Sagittarius said, as he shot a golden arrow towards Rampaging Centaurus.

"Tekkai!" Rampaging Centaurus said, as the arrow stabbed him, but didn't entered his body.

"What? But… how the hell did you do that?" Solar Sagittarius asked, astonished from seeing a technique used by Geo earlier that day.

"Your friend isn't the only one who can do these martial arts. Luckily for you, I don't know any others besides Tekkai, but unluckily for you, I can move while using Tekkai." Rampaging Centaurus explained.

"_If Tekkai makes the muscles as hard as steel, that means his punch will be a lot stronger than a usual one."_ Solar Sagittarius thought, as he noticed Rampaging Centaurus dashing towards him.

"Metal Dash!" Rampaging Centaurus said, as he began to dash at an amazing speed, even though he was using Tekkai.

"Constellation of the Sun!" Solar Sagittarius said, as he shot many flaming arrows, but they made no effect at all, and he ended up getting hit. "Aaarrgh!"

"Hoof Punch!" Rampaging Centaurus said, as he dashed towards Solar Sagittarius, this time without Tekkai. When he approached Solar Sagittarius, he jumped and used his front paw as a punch, but suddenly:

"Super Nova!" Solar Sagittarius said, as he formed a fire ball between his hands and threw it, as it expanded, until it was huge. It was enough to push Rampaging Centaurus some meters.

"Iron Horns!" Rampaging Centaurus said, as he dashed, pointing his horns towards Solar Sagittarius.

"Solar Flare!" Solar Sagittarius said, as his body began to burn and also ran towards Rampaging Centaurus.

With Perseus War:

"Sword of War!" Perseus War said, as her sword began to glow, grow and then, she slashed Golden Crater, but it had no effect.

"It's useless. Nothing can break me." Golden Crater said, but suddenly:

"Jumping Point! How about a bet?" Kung Foo Kid said, as he appeared from the sky, slimmer and with his legs quit longer.

"What do you mean?" Golden Crater asked, sarcastically.

"I mean this! Arm Point! Kung Foo…" Kung Foo Kid said, as he transformed again and, when falling, prepared his arms for something. "…BLIZZARD!" He said, as he began to give as many punches as possible, and it even seemed that his arms had multiplied.

"Golden Shield!" Golden Crater said, as a golden orb formed around him. Kung Foo Kid began to punch the orb until it broke. Golden Crater seemed surprised from the latest action.

"Kung Foo Storm!" Kung Foo Kid said, as he began to spin and giving random punches at Golden Crater. "Kung Foo Impact!" Kung Foo Kid said, as he joined his hands and gave a powerful punch (you know, like the movement for kamehameha), sending Golden Crater towards some rocks, making them fall, trapping him.

"That was a really powerful attack…" Perseus War said, amazed, as Kung Foo Kid returned to normal.

"Yeah, who knew…" Kung Foo Kid said, breathing heavily.

"Whoa! That was quit powerful." Solar Sagittarius said, right behind them.

"So you won, huh?" Perseus War asked.

"Yeah, it was difficult, but I managed to win." Solar Sagittarius said, smiling.

**What is going to happen in the future? What's the next challenge? What new powers weren't you waiting? Review (really people, review it, please), love, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Mega Man Starforce: Solaris"

Chapter 11 –Meet up and Set up:

**Please people, read everything!**

After some hours, the teams reunited:

"Hello Mary!" Twins Shark said, as they reunited.

"Go make out with her." Gemini Spark and Pisces Aqua said, in unison, since they knew that Twins Shark wanted to try a make out like they did some chapters back.

"Thank you!" Twins Shark said, as he dashed towards Perseus War and they began to make out like crazy.

"Guys, did you bring what I requested?" Mega Man asked to everyone, except for Twins Shark and Perseus War, since they were… busy.

"Yeah, here you go." Gemini Spark said, as he and many others took out a chip from they're Univ Cellfs and gave them to Mega Man.

"This is going to be handy." Mega Man said.

At another place, secret location:

"Are they here already?" a shadowy character asked to a waitress, with light blue hair (straight and long), purple eyes and wearing a waitress uniform.

"Not yet sir… But they'll arrive soon." The waitress answered.

"Sir… you have visits." Another waitress, with purple hair, similar to Luna's hairstyle, but not so exaggerated, and brown eyes, informed.

"Let them in." the shadowy character said, as the waitress opened the door.

"Hello boss! How you're going?" a white EM wave being, with blue empty eyes, in shape of a feline asked, as he entered the room.

"Nice to see you again." Another EM wave being, red, with light blue empty eyes, in a shape similar to a werewolf, with 2 tails, said, as he entered the room too.

"Pair number 5? Thought you'd already been defeated, since all others were too weak and were easily defeated."

"We won't be defeated. Hehehehe…" the first creature said.

"Don't make promises that you can't fulfill…" the second creature said.

"Where are the others? Slacking off?" the shadowy character asked.

"Not at all. Actually, is the exact opposite, they're training, while waiting for "useful" orders, as they said.

"Uhm… That's quite true… So, as the weakest existing, follow their examples and prepare for the great battle."

"As you order, boss. Hehehehehe…" the first creature said, as they left.

"That group won't be more than an inconvenient for my grand plan… don't you think so, Maya?" the shadowy character asked, as the waitress with the long straight blue hair closed her hands into fists.

"Yes sir…" she answered.

"And what about you, Mira?" the character asked to the other waitress, as she had the exact same reaction.

"With no doubts…" she answered.

"Hahahaha…" the character laughed.

With the gang:

"So, here's the plan: according to our deduction, there are 5 more pairs, plus the boss, and he probably also has a partner, so there a total of 11 or 12 enemies, and we are 12, so let's go in pairs too, and the pairs are: Pair number 5 (Scorpios Gripper and Gemini Spark), number 4 (Kung Foo Kid and Pisces Aqua), number 3 (Perseus War and Andromeda Current), number 2 (Twins Shark and Phoenix Swordswoman), number 1 (Harp Note and Rogue) and boss (Mega Man and Solar Sagittarius). We'll be in different locations all around the city, so we can have a bigger area for the battles." Mega Man explained, as they all agreed (well, there were some objections at first, but it ended up all good).

**What did Geo requested? What are the next pair identities? What the hell will happen? Review (really people, review it, please), love, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Mega Man Starforce: Solaris"

Chapter 12 –Agent 5: the lynx, the fox and the new attack:

**Sorry for the delay, I've been addicted to Pokemon Blaze Black (an awesome hack) and it took me a week to complete the game (well, almost), but I didn't forget doing this.**

With Gemini Spark and Scorpios Gripper:

"This is the west side of the kingdom. The main market place." Scorpios Gripper said, showing Gemini Spark the views of the zarian kingdom, as they walked on the top of the buildings, so they wouldn't get seen.

"How do you support the temperature?" Gemini Spark asked.

"We born under this weather. In your country, summer for you is just a fifth of the winter in this kingdom. If I went there, I would freeze up completely." Scorpios Gripper explained.

"Spirit Flame!" a mysterious voice said, as a blue/purple flame appeared out of nowhere and went into Gemini Spark's direction, hitting him, off guard.

"You OK? Sand Blast!" Scorpios Gripper asked, as he shot a powerful group of sand bullets, in the direction that the flame came out of.

"That won't touch my partner. White Bleeding!" another strange voice said, as Scorpios Gripper suddenly felt a scratch and five small stabs in his back, powerful enough for him to fall to his knees. "It is me, agent 5, Lynx Hunter and my partner is Spiritual Vulpecula." A white creature, with a humanoid shape, with a helmet in form of a lynx's head, claws and some black stripes, said, as another being appeared, red, with an helmet in form of fox's head, female, fox tail and claws.

"Sand Pit!" Scorpios Gripper said, as he punched the ground, somehow forming a sandpit, attracting his enemies into it.

"Imperial Blood!" Lynx Hunter said, as he jumped out of the sandpit and dashed towards Scorpios Gripper, stabbing his claws in Scorpios Gripper chest.

"GS Technique: Static Missiles!" Gemini Spark said, as he shot his fingers as rockets and then used Gemini Thunder, a powerful thunder blast. When they collided with Lynx Hunter, a purple barrier appeared around him, protecting him.

"Spiritual Flame!" Spiritual Vulpecula said, as she waged her tail and a blue/purple flame appeared and went towards Gemini Spark's direction. Luckily, he managed to escape.

"Leave my friend alone!" Gemini Spark said, as he punched the ground with all his strength and a shock wave appeared out of that point. It was a new attack.

"Forbidden Spell!" Spiritual Vulpecula said, as she touched the ground, forming a strange little void, and many strange creatures came out of it (they seemed like serpents, brownish-grey, with red eyes and strange irregularities).

"Hmm…. Electro Wave!" Gemini Spark said, as he punched the ground again, making another shockwave, destroying some of those serpents, but there were still 9 of them. "Gemini Thunder!" Gemini Spark said, as he shot another powerful thunder blast and destroyed the remaining serpents.

"I… can… do… this!" Scorpios Gripper said, as he freed himself from the stab and closed his claw. "Desert Jab!" Scorpios Gripper said, as his claw was surrounded by sand, and tried to punch Lynx Hunter, but Lynx Hunter dodged it, by jumping back.

"Enchantment of Fire!" Spiritual Vulpecula said, as she joined her hands and a fire orb appeared in front of her. She then. Blew air towards the orb and a strong fire began to spread out of it.

"Pat, jump!" Scorpios Gripper said, as they both jumped to the air.

"You know that that is quite useless?" Lynx Hunter asked them, laughing.

"Not even a bit!" Gemini Spark said.

"GS and SG Combination Technique: Pit Wave!" they said, as they punched each other's punch. At the time that some seconds had passed, a little earthquake was felt, and a sand pit began to form directly under Lynx Hunter and Spiritual Vulpecula's feet. Although they tried to escape, they couldn't move a muscle. They ended up burrowed under the ground and the pit to close.

Punctuation: 1 - 0

**What's coming up? What's the next challenge? Should I make a Pokemon based fanfiction? Review (really people, review it, please), love, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Mega Man Starforce: Solaris"

Chapter 13 –Agent 4: the ram, the trickster and the new friend:

**I have to admit that it took a while, but I think I've got it figured out, and to show that I'm sorry… Don't know exactly what to do, but… just read… Plus, with my new skills of writing, it may be even better! :D**

With Perseus War and Andromeda Current:

"This is calm… Maybe too calm…" Perseus War said, as she and Andromeda Current walked through the desert paths of the city.

"Everybody must be home… Dodge!" Andromeda Current said, as both he and Perseus War jumped into opposite directions, dodging from a white glowing projectile, which exploded in contact to the floor, but it was a minor explosion.

"What was that?" Perseus War asked, quite confused.

"The only thing I see here is this bright powder…" Shun said, picking up some white glowing dust, showing it to Perseus War.

"Tongue Stabbing!" a voice which came out of nowhere said, as a red tongue was going towards Perseus War at a high speed.

"Shield of War!" Perseus War said, as the object on her wrist unfolded into a shield, protecting her from the tongue.

"Nebula Chain!" Shun said, as he sent his chain and wrapped it around the tongue, not letting it go. Then, he pulled it, but couldn't reveal its origin. "It's… strong!"

"Let's try cutting it!" Perseus War said, with a malicious voice, as she prepared her sword.

"Wait!" a chameleon-like, with the size of a human, camouflage skin pattern and goggles on his eyes said, as he revealed to be on the wall, as he approached them and took his tongue back.

"We deduce you're an agent…" Andromeda Current said, as the creature stood up.

"I'm the partner. My name is Chamaeleon Trickster. Wait, why am I presenting myself? Red Strip!" Chamaeleon Trickster said, as he tried to slash them with his claws, but both warriors dodged it easily.

"Stardust…!" a strange voice said, calling the attention of both Andromeda Current and Perseus War.

"Mary!" Andromeda Current yelled, as he jumped towards his friend, noticing that multiple glowing projectiles were going towards Perseus War's direction and helped her dodging it. The projectiles didn't hit them, but they did hit the surrounding building, making them explode and fall, burying both warriors.

About some minutes after, Andromeda Current punched the heavy blocks, making both of them able to get out of there.

"That was a close one… If it wasn't for my shields…" Perseus War said, looking towards her shields at her wrists.

"Thanks, by the way."

"Where are they?"

"Chamaeleon Trickster must've been smashed."

"Guess again!" Chamaeleon Trickster interrupted, as he appeared out of nowhere, right behind Perseus War.

"Nebula Chain!" Andromeda Current said, as he launched his chain with the spike towards Chamaelon Trickster, but he easily stopped it by grabbing the chain with two fingers. "What the-?"

"Take this!" Perseus War said, as she drew her sword and tried to slash Chamaelon Trickster, but he easily blocked it with his other hand.

"I… can't… move…" Andromeda Current broke the silence, after trying every movement.

"Me too…"

"Suffer!" Chamaelon Trickster said, as he shot two red beams from his eyes, sending both Andromeda Current and Perseus towards the floor.

"He's… strong." Andromeda Current said, as he held his chest, in pain from the beam.

"True… But we also can beat him if we try a combination attack. What do you say?" Perseus War asked. In response, Andromeda Current nodded and stood up.

"Let's do it!"

"AC and PW Technique: Nebula War!" both warriors said, as Andromeda Current touched Perseus War's sword, sending a pink energy wave through it. Then, Perseus War raised her sword, surrounded by a cyan aura, and quickly stabbed it against the ground, releasing an energy air cutting wave from the sword through the ground, leaving a huge fissure as a trail of its path.

"Easily beatable." A mysterious voice said, as a girl with a light purple armor, long ponytail, and two goat swirling horns emerging from her head appeared right in front of Chamaelon Trickster.

"Uh?" everyone asked in unison.

"Stardust… Revolution!" the girl said, as she crossed her arms, so the palms would be visible. Then, her hands started to glow bright white, and released a stream of multiple white glowing projectiles like the ones before from her hands, sending them towards both Andromeda Current and Perseus War.

"Nebula Tempest!" Andromeda Current said, in an attempt of counter, as he put his hands together an made a kamehameha movement, releasing a powerful tornado of winds from them, but it wasn't strong enough. The projectiles passed through the tornado and made direct hits on both warriors, creating multiple glowing explosions. After the flashes, both Andromeda Current and Perseus War were lying down the floor and their Transformation was cancelled.

"Shun, speak to me!" Andromeda said, as she came out of the Univ Cellf.

"My lady, are you alright. Can you stand up, or shall I defeat these rascals?" Perseus asked, as he also came out of the Univ Cellf.

"It's no use. They are near the doors of death. One more attack and they will perish. Let's go, Aries Mind." Chamaelon Trickster said, as Aries Mind approached the unconscious bodies.

"You shall not pass!" Perseus said, as he and Andromeda put themselves in front of both Mary and Shun, trying to protect them.

"Goodbye…" Aries Mind said, as she pointed her palm towards the unconscious bodies. "… you stupid chameleon." She continued, as she turned around, pointing her palm towards Chamaelon Trickster's forehead.

"What? Wh-Why?"

"We're simply not in the same side. We never were."

"You're a double-agent?"

"Let's call it that…" Aries Mind answered, as she released a powerful beam from her palm against Chamaelon. The light was simply too bright, and Andromeda and Perseus both covered their eyes. When they reopened them, Chamaelon Trickster had disappeared, leaving no trail behind.

"Where is that rascal?" Perseus asked, as he began to look around, trying to spot him.

"He's no longer in this world. He vanished to all eternity." Aries Mind answered, as she approached the bodies and put her head on their heads. Suddenly, all of them became covered by a clear purple aura, and all injuries disappeared from the bodies. Then, both Andromeda and Perseus entered the bodies of their respective partner, causing the transformation.

"Ouch… My head hurts." Perseus War said, regaining conscious, as both of them stood up.

"I apologize for what I did earlier. I'm a double agent, also known as Aries Mind." Aries Mind explained.

"Then, tell us what you've found, if you please." Andromeda Current requested, as he bowed in front of her.

"*Ahem*…" Perseus War said, touching his elbow with hers, trying to make him remember that he had a girlfriend, Zoey / Phoenix Swordswoman.

"What's that?" Andromeda Current asked, as he noticed a glowing clear orb just some feet from them. When he picked it up, he became invisible.

"It's a power echo." Perseus War said, remembering that Twins Shark also had found one, some chapters ago.

**What's the next enemy? What do I have reserved for you? ****What could be in the top of this organization? ****Review (really people, review it, please), love, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Mega Man Starforce: Solaris"

Chapter 14 –Agent 3: the wasp, the sun and the lethal poison:

**Another battle coming up!**

With Pisces Aqua and Kung Foo Kid:

"You know, this is getting boring…" Kung Foo Kid said, noticing that it was very silent.

"You're right… I want Pat to be here!" Pisces Aqua said, missing her boyfriend.

"Oi, oi… Just pass me the water, I'm freaking dying to death from being hot." Kung Foo Kid said, putting his "hooves" behind his head, leaning his head back a bit and closing his eyes.

"Great…" Kung Foo Kid opened his right eye to see what was happening. "…Flood!" Kung Foo Kid snapped and received a powerful blast of water sending him towards a building.

"That wasn't necessary!"

"A little bit." She laughed, as he stood up. Suddenly, Pisces Aqua changed her expression of laugher to sudden surprise. She couldn't move, or even talk.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Kung Foo Kid asked, while approaching her. He waved his arm in front of her eyes, and noticed that neither the eyes nor the head moved. Then, he walked around to know what was happening to her, just to discover a thick needle stabbed on her neck. He picked it up and she could move again.

"Ouch! That hurts…" Pisces Aqua said, rubbing the back of her neck. "What is that, anyway?"

"I think it's a… sting… But there isn't such big bee for this big sting." Kungfoo Kid said, noticing that the spike was quite big, but very similar to a bee sting.

"Don't you mean wasp?" a strange female voice asked, behind them.

"Uh?"

Both of them turned around and found what it appeared to be an over-sized red wasp. Both of them backed off a bit, but Pisces Aqua picked up one of her daggers and Kung Foo Kid prepared a Wood Grenade.

"My name is Scarlet Vespa. Are you willing to fight me?" the being asked, revealing her name.

"Bring it on! Wood Eater!" Kung Foo Kid said, as he put the grenade in his mouth and swallowed it. "Arm Mode!" Kung Foo Kid yelled, as his chest, arms and muscles expanded, until they became ridiculously oversized.

"Too exaggerated, don't you think?" Pisces Aqua sweatdropped.

"Hey, the best way to kill a bug is squashing it."

"Good point. Battle Card: Tidal Edge!" Pisces Aqua said, as her right hand began to glow light blue and turned into a cylinder and a streams of light blue fire appeared from it, turning into an irregular sharp blade.

"I forgot to present you my partner." Scarlet Vespa said, as a huge rock in shape of a sun (to the noes familiar to Pokémon, the rocks was very similar to a Solrock, but without eyes) appeared from underground, and positioned right above Scarlet Vespa.

"Th-that's your partner?" Kung Foo kid asked, backing off a bit, just like Pisces Aqua, looking directly into the stone, quite scared.

"Indeed. Its name is Solarium Monolith. Poisonous Sting!" Scarlet Vespa answered, as she swung her lower body frontwards twice, shooting two spikes as the one Pisces Aqua had on her neck the last time. Before they could react, the stings attached to their chests (don't think dirt about Pisces Aqua -_-).

"I…" Kung Foo Kid tried to say, but as Pisces Aqua, he couldn't move._ "I can't move… wait, my brain still works perfectly… maybe I can…"_

Suddenly, Solarium Monolith began to spin clockwise at a high speed and glow light gold. Suddenly, it released a golden beam towards both of them.

"_Now!"_

The beam passed through the buildings, destroying them. After some seconds, the area was completely devastated, without any trace of life remaining.

"That was easy." Scarlet Vespa said, as she turned around. Suddenly, a powerful blast of water hit Solarium Monolith, making it break and fall into the ground. "What? How is this-!"

"Leg Mode! Kung Foo Squash!" Kung Foo Kid said, emerging from the sky, with his leg muscles expanded, like his arms previously, and smashed Scarlet Vespa with his foot.

"Get off of me!" Scarlet Vespa screamed, trying to get out of under Kung Foo Kid.

"You're big talk for someone so small." Pisces Aqua said, insulting Scarlet Vespa.

"How did you escape the attack?" Scarlet Vespa asked, not understanding how they survived.

"Pretty simple. I noticed that the stings only stopped us from moving, but not from thinking. I can change my form mentally, and my Gurad Mode expands my fur. So, I deduced it would probably take the sting off. Then, I changed to my Jump Mode, which allows me to jump at high altitudes. I grabbed my friend and saved us both from what it could be our end."

"Now, I think it's time for your doom." Pisces Aqua said, in a malicious tone, but still smiling, pranking a bit, while pointing her sword towards Scarlet Vespa.

"Never!" Scarlet Vespa screamed, as her eyes became fiery and her body became surrounded by crimson flames, making Kung Foo Kid jump off her.

"Stand back!" Pisces Aqua said, drawing her daggers, as she put herself in front of Kung Foo Kid. He then returned to his normal size and form.

"My master needs me!" Scarlet Vespa said, as she suddenly disappeared and the flames extinguished, leaving some embers behind.

**Who's the next enemy? Who's the one behind all this? What's the next battle to be showed? Review (really people, review it, please), love, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Mega Man Starforce: Solaris"

Chapter 15 –Agent 2: the shield, the cross, and the Flaming Combo:

**Another battle coming up!**

With Twins Shark and Phoenix Swordswoman:

"I hope that this ends quickly. I'm tired of walking around in the desert." Said Twins Shark, skating around the empty roads.

"Stay on guard, Agito. We must be careful." Phoenix Swordswoman replied, as she felt a weak earthquake.

"You felt that too?" Phoenix Swordswoman nodded in response. Suddenly, right in front of them, a dinosaur-like being erupted from under the ground. It was green, protected by a strong, thick skin on his back, similar to a shield, yellow empty eyes, and a tail with a hammer-like object at the point.

"My name is Ankylo Scutum! I'm the agent number 2. Who dares to cross my territory?"

"Who cares about that? Flame Hell Kick!" Twins Shark jumped and made a front flip. Then, his right skate's wheels increased rolling speed, making it covered by red flames. Then, he kicked Ankylo Scutum's back, but it didn't seem to affect at all. "What?"

"Back off!" Ankylo Scutum roared, as he jumped, making Twins Shark fall onto the ground.

"Ittoryu: Heavy Pound!" Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she picked up her Turtle Sword and dashed towards Ankylo Scutum. When she reached his tail, she tried to strike him with the blunt edge of the sword, but out of nowhere, a long dark blade, similar to a cross blocking her attack. "What the-? A floating sword?"

"That's my partner, Crux Blade." Ankylo Scutum explained. Then, as he saw both his partner and Phoenix Swordswoman were tied in terms of power, he swung his tail, hitting Phoenix Swordswoman with the heavy object with great strength, sending her against the ground.

"His partner… is a… weapon? God, this hurts as hell!" Phoenix Swordswoman said, standing up, holding the injured area.

"Let's try a combination attack." Twins Shark suggested, as Swordswoman nodded in response. Both of them jumped into the air, with Twins Shark behind Phoenix Swordswoman, a little bit higher than her.

"TS and PW Technique: Ultimate Killing Fangs!" Twins Shark and Phoenix Swordswoman said in unison, as Phoenix Swordswoman drew her Tiger and Dragon Swords. Then, Twins Shark flapped his wings, creating a tornado of clear winds and red faint flames and embers, sending Phoenix Swordswoman towards Ankylo Scutum, with her swords crossed, poiting at him

"Union!" Ankylo Scutum said, as Crux Blade attached to his tail, making it a blade tail, and swung it against Phoenix Swordswoman. The clash of blades didn't last for over half a second. Phoenix Swordswoman was literally thrown against Twins Shark, sending them both against the ground.

"That hurt…" Phoenix Swordswoman declared, felling her arms aching.

"I'll try the power echo. It gives me the power of Lacerta Emotion. In other words…" Twins Shark said, as he searched on his back pocket, and he picked up a multicolored stone. "Red: Color of Anger! AAAAAAAAARGH!" Twins Shark said, as he pointed the stone to himself, which was now glowing red (or vermilion, if you want to put it simpler), and he began to glow faintly red. His speed increased, and dashed towards Ankylo Scutum. Suddenly, the dinosaur-like being swung his long bladed tail, striking Twins Shark with it, sending him against Phoenix Swordswoman, this time in reverse.

"You had to do that?" Phoenix Swordswoman asked, getting up along with Twins Shark, with a "are you serious?" face.

"I still don't know a lot about this Power Echo."

"Then I know what to do. Stand back." Phoenix Swordswoman said, as she drew her Phoenix Sword and gave some steps forward. Suddenly, she raised her sword and put the mask she had in her original transformation. Suddenly, scarlet faint winds surrounded her, until she became completely covered by the winds, and then revealed her armor completely recolored, into a mixture of her original light green, plus scarlet, added by some more armor pieces.

"You're not the only one with a power-up." Twins Shark added, as a small tornado formed around Twins Shark. A ray of light came from above him, lighting him up. Some flames began to appear spinning around him too. He closed his eyes, but when he opened them again, the visors had been broken, his left eye was completely red and his right eye was completely white. Then, Twins Shark left side of the body began to glow white, expelling winds, and the right side of his body was burning red, and his hair turned spiky.

"Cursed Phoenix!" Phoenix Swordswoman yelled, naming the transformation.

"Ultimate Demon!" Twins Shark said, in a loud tone of voice , doing the same as Phoenix Swordswoman.

"What the-? Crux Blade, escape!" Ankylo Scutum warned, as the sword at his tail suddenly disappeared after spinning twice. Then, Phoenix Swordswoman drew her Dragon and Phoenix Swords, As Twins Shark positioned himself to jump and kick. After that, both warriors jumped and suddenly disappeared, in the middle of the jump. Suddenly, they reappeared again, as if they were landing on the same spot. When they landed, they returned to their normal forms (EM Wave Warriors, not human), and Ankylo Scutum suddenly felt a faint pain. Suddenly, the pain increased into high levels of unbearable, slaughter, killing pain, receiving gigantic slashes, and amazing craters on his back. The creature severely bled out, and fell into the ground, slowly transforming into ashes.

"We make a pretty good team…" Phoenix Swordswoman said, almost fainting from exhaustion.

"Yeah…- Uhg! You're felling it too, aren't you?" Twins Shark asked, referring to the pains he had, as Phoenix Swordswoman nodded.

**Who's the next enemy? Who's the one behind all this? What's the next battle to be showed? Review (really people, review it, please), love, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Mega Man Starforce: Solaris"

Chapter 16 –Agent 1: the scepter, the bear, and the revelation:

**You won't believe what will happen. Believe me, you won't.**

With Harp Note and Rogue:

"I can't wait to see Geo again." Harp Note said, walking around the city, next to Rogue. The commentary made him walk in a faster rate. "What's the matter?"

"Stop following me, dimwit…" Rogue said, making Harp Note glare at him, but he didn't care.

"Hey, wait for me!"

"I'm not your partner; I'm just in the same way… I don't need anyone."

"Why don't you want any friends?"

"It's just a waste of time. Other people annoy me."

"You never had a girlfriend, isn't it?"

"Never needed." Rogue said, making Harp Not somewhat impressed, by saying it with a great amount of calm.

"I have a friend who keeps trying to steal Geo, you can have her." Harp Note said, laughing a bit, referring to Luna, but Rogue simply ignored. Suddenly, he jumped back. Harp Note didn't understand and looked towards various directions, until she spotted two big blocks of ice sent towards her direction. She jumped back, also dodging it in time. "Why didn't you say that the ice was coming?"

"Why would I need to do that? It's not my fault you're weak." Rogue answered, as the enemies finally appeared: a brown armory being, quite similar to Libra Balance, but with blue empty eyes, noticeable feet, two long arms, and the right arm was holding a staff higher than the being itself; as for the other one, was an attractive woman (around 19-22), in good shape, covered by pale brown armor pieces on the legs, arms and around her chest (which was quite big for the age) and waist, along with bear-like paw shaped armor claws, and, as a final touch, armory bear ears at the top of her head, which was very cute, along with her long straight long blond her, which reached her waist, and her blue eyes made her appearance look more innocent.

"_Our enemies are a walking armor with a staff and an attractive woman in a half bear costume? It isn't exactly the most terrifying figures, but, uh…"_ Harp Note thought, as she then noticed the woman's chest and then look at her own, noticing the big difference. Then, she remembered that she wasn't exactly "evolving" in those terms as her other friends, but that is another story (I got carried away :P XD ^_^).

"I'm agent number one: Sceptrum Emperor. And this is my partner: Ursa Beauty." Sceptrum Emperor said, introducing both enemies.

"I take the bear. You take the old guy. If you don't want to have a partner, I have to help you any other way." Harp Note said, as she drew her guitar.

"Whatever." Rogue said, as he closed his eyes, and Laplace, in its blade form, appeared on Rogue's left hand.

"I take the girl, you take the boy." Ursa Beauty said, as she jumped towards Harp Note.

"Strong Bass!" said Harp Note, as she played a sharp F, making a column appear in midair, which shot light blue glowing energy notes against her arm, covering it with pure energy. She then punched the upcoming enemy, but Ursa Beauty blocked it with her armor claw, and pushed Harp Note with her through the rest of the way of the jump.

"Seems that it's just you and me, young boy." Sceptrum Emperor declared, as he pointed his scepter towards Rogue.

"Alright for me. Spin Blade!" said Rogue, as he threw his sword towards Sceptrum Emperor, but he easily blocked it with his staff, with no use of strength at all. "What?"

"It seems you're not as powerful as I thought you would be." Sceptrum Emperor confessed, making Rogue furious.

"Flying Knuckles!" Rogue pulled back his fist covered by a purple aura and then punched the air with it, sending multiple copies of his fist from midair towards Sceptrum Emperor, but justb like Laplace, they didn't had any effect at all.

"Maybe I should give your sword back. You're not exactly the best puncher I've seen." Sceptrum Emperor confessed, sending Laplaace back to Rogue.

"You're asking for it!" Rogue yelled, in a tone of rage, as he dashed towards Sceptrum Emperor.

With Harp Note:

"Well, you sure are strong, teddy bear."

"I can't say you're not either."

"Thanks… Wing Note!" Harp Note said, as she played another note on her guitar, making two columns appear, which shot multiple Shock Note attacks against her back, forming two energy wings, which resembled eagle wings, bigger than Harp Note herself.

"Polaris." Ursa Beauty said, as her armor began to glow and turned white with blue details. "Icicle Shot!" she pointed her claw towards Harp Note, and shot a big icicle from it at a high speed.

"Yikes!" Harp Note exclaimed, as she started to fly, dodging the attack easily. "Wing Strike!" she flew towards Ursa Beauty and spun striking her with the wings, making them explode, but it didn't as much effect as Harp Note expected.

"She didn't even flinch!" Lyra exclaimed, amazed by her opponent's power.

"Pardos!" Ursa Beauty yelled, as her armor turned black with red details. "Vulcanic Slash!" she jumped towards Harp Note and swung her right claw, which was covered by fire.

"Fire Slash!" Harp Note yelled, as Lyra turned into energy, which transformed then into a blade on Harp Note's right hand. She then blocked the attack, but immediately separated from her enemy, due to the force of the clash. "Wide Wave!" Harp Note's sword turned into a wide blue blaster, and released a wide water blast towards her opponent.

"Orso!" Ursa Beauty said, as he armor returned to normal. "Heart Shield!" she put her hands over her chest and spread them apart, forming a heart-shaped shield in front of her, canceling Harp Note's attack. "It's time to end this. After all, I am an assassin. Bear's Hunt!"

"What the-? Guitar Wave!" Harp Note said, as Lyra returned to her guitar form and revealed a small blade at the bottom's end. Ursa Beauty jumped towards Harp Note at a great speed, with her left claw prepared to strike. Harp Note swung Lyra, slashing Ursa Beauty's body, backing her off, but in response, during the clash, Ursa Beauty also slashed Harp Note somewhere on her head.

"Sonia, now! She is tired!" Lyura said, as she noticed that her opponent was breathing heavily.

"I… I… I can't…" Harp Note said, astonishing Lyra.

"What do you mean by that?" Lyra asked, looking to Harp Note's face from the side, noticing a strange dark object going down her face. She jumped off Harp Note's hand, which was kind of loose, and looked at her face. Lyra had a face that showed both frightn and the feeling of being sorry. "Oh my god…"

"Lyra… I… I can't… I CAN'T SEEEEEEEEEEE!" Harp Note screamed holding her hand, showing that he helmet visor was broken, and that her eyes were bloody red, and her tears were blood instead of water. "WHY IS EVERYTHING DARK?... Why…?" Harp Note asked, falling to her knees, holding her arms' sides with each other, as she started to cry, not being able to see anymore.

With Rogue:

"What the-? Hmm…" Rogue asked himself, as he noticed a subtle sound coming from far away.

"What's the matter, young boy?"

"I have to go."

"You know, it's really rude leaving in the middle of a battle."

"Sue me. But if you insist… I was saving this to use against Mega Man or Twins Shark, but I do have to dash." Rogue said, as he put his normal hand inside his aura hand. Then, he pushed an energy stream from the aura and covered himself with it. Then, he became surrounded by the waving purple aura and Lapolace increased on size. "Multi Slash!" Riogue said, as he pumped and swung Laplace, slashing Sceptrum Emperor with it. At first, Sceptrum Emperor didn't feel a thing, but his armor then suffered five severe cuts, including one on his helmets. Then, he fainted and landed in the middle of the ground, unconscious, although Rogue thought he was dead.

At Harp Note again:

"That was simply low and disgraceful!" Lyra yelled at Ursa Beauty, mad at what she did to her partner.

"It's my… technique of assassination… I put them blind and then…" Ursa Beauty explained, breathing heavily in the process. "It puts quite some strength into the process. That's why 'm so tired."

"Sonia, are you ok?" Lyra asked, as Harp Not nodded no.

"Seems that she lost motivation." Rogue said, as he appeared from behind Ursa Beauty.

"What? Sceptrum wasn't enough to defeat you?" Ursa Beauty asked, astonished, but still smiling.

"Quit the act!" Rogue yelled, as he slahed right above her head. Then, two halves of a silver cube fell, revealing she was being controlled.

"What am I doing here? Uh? Oh my god?" Ursa Beauty said, as she noticed Harp Note's eyes. "I'm really sorry, I can't say it wasn't me, but I didn't intend to do it."

"It's… okay… I lost my eyesight, but I still know you're saying the truth…" Harp Note said, as she made a half smile. She stood up and picked Lyra up. Then, Rogue put her arm around his shoulders and helped her walk. "Rogue…! Why?"

"I might not want friends… But I'm still human." Rogue admitted, making Harp Note smile a bit more, but then the smile faded away.

"Don't worry about the eyesight. There's a medical procedure capable of treating it completely." Ursa Beauty said, assuring hope to Harp Note.

**Were you expecting Sonia to lose her eyesight? And Solo to be nice once in a life? What more do I have stored for you? Review (really people, review it, please), love, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Mega Man Starforce: Solaris"

Chapter 17 – Reencounter and Explanations:

**Sorry for not writing the Show so much lately, but I'm writing two fanfics at the same time and helping a friend of mine in his fanfiction. Hope you understand. PS: to my usual readers, I won't be able to write for 3 days starting the day after tomorrow because of a camping trip.**

At the main street:

"You heard? It seems that the King is being blackmailed." A lady, in the middle of the crowd, wearing clothes for high temperatures, whispered to another lady.

"I heard that all his adoptive daughters were kidnapped, and that his adoptive son is missing. And no one knows what happened to his real son." The lady whispered back, giving some more information about the case.

At the entrance of the Kingdom itself:

"We're the first ones to arrive at the meeting point?" Twins  
>Shark asked, noticing that he and Phoenix Swordswoman were the only ones at the meeting point.<p>

"Maybe we overdid it…" Phoenix Swordswoman deduced, recalling that she and Twins Shark defeated their enemy easily.

"True, but still…" Twins Shark replied, changing his personality to Akito's.

"Hello guys!" said Gemini Spark, as he and Scorpius Gripper reached ther meeting point from above.

"Hi Pat. Have you seen the others?" Phoenix Swordswoman asked.

"No." The answer was so simple, that both Twins Shark and Phoenix Swordswoman fell to the side, leaving Gemini Spark confused.

"Someone called us?" Andromeda Current asked, as he and Perseus War arrived to the meeting point, followed by another member.

"Who's that?" Twins Shark asked, in Agito's personality.

"My name is Aries Mind. I'm a double-agent. I'm supposed to inform you all about certain pieces of information." Aries Mind explained, looking towards everyone in general.

"Don't forget about us!" Kung Foo kid yelled. Everyone looked to the right and saw a quadruple goat like-being dashing towards the group, carrying Pisces Aqua on his back.

"Thank you for the ride Kidd, but we could've simply walked." Pisces Aqua commented, as she jumped off his back and he returned to his normal fighting appearance.

"Either way, as I was saying: I have important pieces of information to give. Is everyone here?"

"No, but they're coming." Scorpius Gripper said, as he noticed some silhouettes approaching the group. Then, when the image got clearer, they spotted Rogue carrying Harp Note, followed by Ursa Beauty.

"Hey, Sonia, here!" Perseus War said, as she approached her friend Harp Note.

"Mary?" Harp Note asked, recognizing the voice, keeping her head down towards the floor.

"Of course it's me. Can't you see?" Perseus War asked, kindly joking, but making Harp Note sad. Harp Note then started to cry. "Sonia? Was it… something I said?"

"Mary…" Harp Note said, as she took her arm off Rogue and suddenly hugged Perseus War. Then, she softly pushed away from Perseus War and looked directly into her eyes. Perseus War became wide-eyed as she saw Harp Note's eyes colored bloody red and some tears of blood falling down her eyes. "I'm blind."

"Who did you this?" Perseus War asked, furious, but worried at the same time.

"That was my responsibility. I swear I was being controlled. The lonely dude can confirm it." Ursa Beauty answered, trying to defend herself, mainly because she was afraid from Perseus War's sword with almost the same size as Perseus War's size itself.

After everything explained and everyone ready to listen Aries Mind:

"First point: This organization was created in less than a week." Aries Mind informed, astonishing everyone a bit.

"In less than a week? The master of the organization took less than a WEEK to create the organization and plan the whole thing up?" Gemini Spark asked, quite more astonished than the rest of the group.

"Yes. But what it matters more here is his plan. It turns out he wants to destroy the planet."

"SAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" Everyone asked in unison, with the exclusion of Ursa Beauty and Rogue.

"But then, if he wants to destroy the planet, why coming here in the first place?" Harp Note asked, confused.

"It turns out that here exists a rare mineral in the soil in great quantities, and he wants to use it in a weapon, so he can fire a blast towards the core of Earth and destroy it from the inside." Aries Mind explained.

"Changing the matter a bit: You've never said his name, but you already revealed he's a man. Who is he?" Pisces Aqua asked, curious.

"I can't exactly call him a man. His name is…"

With Mega Man and Solar Sagittarius:

"Hey, Sunny, do you know the way?" Mega Man asked, thinking that he was lost.

"It's right here." Solar Sagittarius answered, as they entered an underground passage from under the ground. Suddenly, multiple dark energy fireballs were shot towards them, calling their attention.

"Watch out!" Solar Sagittarius warned, as Mega Man pointed Omega-xis's head to shoot, but the fireballs suddenly passed through them, going towards the surface.

"That was boring." Omega-xis said, bored of just walking around.

"You should be thankful, don't you think? After all, we are going to battle someone powerful." Mega Man replied, still walking through the tunnel.

"Geo, look!" Solar Sagittarius said, as he pointed towards two tall slim mummies, holding a sarcophagus under the arms (only one each mummy), and showing a scary scarlet eye, freaking Mega Man out a bit.

"S-S-Sunny. You can treat about them, can't you?" Mega Man asked, making Omega-xis laugh.

"Yes I can. Go ahead." Sola Sagittarius answered, as Mega Man passed through the mummies and Solar Sagittarius drew his bow, pointing it towards the mummies.

"Raaaaghrree." The mummies roared in a low tone, looking towards Solar Sagittarius.

"Who wants to die again first?"

With Mega Man:

"Seems we arrived."

"Really, kiddo? I didn't notice." Omega-xis replied, as they arrived what it seems to be a spherical giant chamber, divided by what it seemed to be a glass-like material. Under the glass, was what it seemed to be a classic villain laser (I know, unoriginal), poiting towards a hole right under it.

"No, I just assumed because this is a room." Mega Man said, as he hit Omega-xis's head with a closed fist.

"Hello again, Mega Man."

Mega Man immediately recognized the voice, changing the expression of angry mocking to fury.

"Dark Mega Man?"

"The one and only. Wait, there's a double." Dark Mega Msn, an exact copy of Mega Man, but with purple armor, dark hair and crimson eyes, said, as he revealed his location, which was a pillar crossing the chamber horizontally. He then jumped off the column to the glass-like floor.

"But I thought Mary had made you into a stone."

"Well, it was cozy, but I needed to get out of the stone. It was pretty easy."

"I'm not understanding your plan. What do you get by kidnapping King's close friends?"

"You must mean adoptive daughters. It's to make sure the army doesn't get here and destroy my laser."

"Laser?"

"Oh, yes, it's to destroy the plan."

"And what do you get with Earth's destruction?"

"When I met Aquila and Hydra, they explained that with Earth destroyed, the conquest of the galaxy would become much easier. I became interested and decided to take over the plan."

"You're sick." Mega Man said, insulting Dark Mega Man.

"You really think so?" Dark Mega Man asked, pointing his buster towards Mega Man.

"Weaponising: Gemini Nunchuck!" Mega Man said, as Omega-xis dissolved into green energy. Then, Mega Man raised his arm, with his hand wide open. Then, a yellow nunchuck in shape of Gemini Spark's arms connected by a golden chain, but instead of hands they had a sharp three toothed object appeared on Mega Man's hand. Then, Mega Man lowered his arm and began to spin the nunchuck at high speed.

"It's how you want to do, then." Dark Mega Man said, as his buster transformed into a normal Sword Battle Card weapon, but purple instead of green and black instead of blue.

"Wave Battle! Ride on!"

**Were you expecting Dark Mega Man to return? Is Earth going to be destroyed? What were the dark fireballs? Review (really people, review it, please), love, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	18. Chapter 18

"Mega Man Starforce: Solaris"

Chapter 18 – Final Gambit:

**The show hasn't been cancelled, but I'm trying to find the mails, and trying to put everything together... Plus, rewriting fanfics also takes some time. Either way, this story is about to have its ending, and I already have an idea for the next one…**

"Double-Crash!" Mega Man yelled, as he jumped towards Dark Mega Man, while spinning his nunchuck.

"Dark Slash!" Dark Mega Man replied, as he swung his sword as Mega Man swung the nunchuck. The weapons collided, but the collision sent Mega Man towards a wall.

"You want blades? Weaponizing: Corvus Sickle!" Mega Man said, as the nunchuck transformed into an orb of yellow energy. The orb then turned dark purple and Mega Man grabbed it with his right hand, transforming the orb into a sickle which had the same height as Mega Man. The sickle had a grey handle and the blade was soft grey, with purple flame-like effects on the sharp edge. "Searing…" Mega Man jumped high towards the ceiling, pulling the scythe over his head, holding it with both hands. The, the edge became outlined in purple and began to expel light purple embers from it. "…Hell!" Megaman swung the scythe forward, making Mega Man spin like a wheel towards Dark Mega Man.

"Dark Ice Meteor!" Dark Mega Man said, as he swung his arm sideways, making three ice boulders appear and he fired them towards Mega Man. Mega Man sliced them with no difficulty, but Dark Mega Man had jumped to dodge, making Mega Man hit the ground. The scythe became stuck in the ground, and Mega Man tried to take it out, but it was too deep.

"Damn clone…" Mega Man barked, trying to pull the scythe out.

"Say goodbye. Dark Buster!" Dark Mega Man said, pointing his blaster towards Mega Man and shot a powerful purple laser from it. Mega Man became wide-eyed. When the laser hit, it created a big cloud of dust. "Now, where was i? Oh yes! I was about to destroy this stupid planet."

"Not so fast." Dark Mega Man became wide-eyed this time.

"What the-? How did you survive my attack?" Dark Mega Man asked, as the dust cloud began to clear up. Then, Mega Man appeared, with a shield attached to his riht wrist. The shield had the shape similar to a lamb's head, with two big wavy horns (id on't really know how to describe the shape, so I hope you understand what I'm trying to say).

"With this! Aries Shield!" Mega Man said, presenting the weapon. "Now… I may be new with this weapon, but I know I can nail this. Stardust…" Mega Man said, as the horns of the shield turned upside up, and the points of the horns began to shine slightly purple. "…Big Bang!"

"What?" Dark Mega Man asked, as he saw the multiple white glowing energy projectiles coming off the points of the horns. The projectiles formed into a big orb of static light purple energy. Mega Man then swung his arm downwards, sending the orb towards Dark Mega Man.

"Dark Barrier!" Dark Mega Man yelled, as a dark purple formed around him. The orb then collided against the barrier, exploding into a strong wave of energy, breaking the barrier, and still damaging Dark Mega Man quite a bit. "That… sure… is… strong…"

"Yeah. I got info about the agents of your organization, so now I can use the weaponising program for their powers. Weaponising: Solarium Shooter!" Mega Man said, as the shield turned into an orb of light purple energy. Then, it turned brownish-red and Mega Man picked it up, transforming it into a rock-made two barrel gun, similar to the short ones that appear in cowboy movies.

"A mini-shotgun?"

"Yeah... I'm not the one making them, but, here goes: Heating Bullet!" Mega Man said, as he pulled the trigger, shooting an orange laser bullet. Dark Mega Man wasn't hurt, but the tallest spike of his hair, that was equal to Mega Man's, started to burn a bit. "Shoot! I missed… I was always more for space than cowboys… Weaponising: Lyra Bow!" Mega Man said, as the shotgun turned into the pink bow attached to his wrist. "This, now, is a real weapon."

At the corridor:

"These mummies sure are strong." Solar Sagittarius admitted, a little tired, still fighting the mummies that were holding the sarcophaguses.

"Help…" the right mummy faintly said, but Solar Sagittarius heard it, and recognized it.

"Mummy, say hello to daddy!" Solar Sagittarius said, as he jumped against the mummy, tackling it with his front hooves. He made the mummy fall and reached the bandage of the face. Solar Sagittarius took it, and saw the face of the culprit: Maya, the one he loved. "Maya? Than that means…" Solar Sagittarius quickly reached the other mummy's bandage and took it, revealing the face of Mira, Scorch's love.

"Help… us…" Maya said, as she hit Solar Sagittarius with the sarcophagus.

"That must be a mind controlling – EM wave armor… The big boss must be resourceful…" Solar Sagittarius deduced, as he backed off a bit, not wanting to hurt Maya and Mira.

Outside:

"This things are hard to beat up!" Gemini Spark admitted, punching a flame-made being.

"I want to battle too!" Harp Note said, being held up by Ursa Beauty.

"No! Harp Note, you're blind, and you can't battle! I feel responsible, and so, I'll protect you." Ursa Beauty replied, holding up Harp Note.

"Sonia, she is right." Lyra added.

"If so, how can I guess that there is one right behind you?" Harp Note asked, as another of those beings jumped behind Ursa Beauty, but Harp Note slashed it in half with her guitar.

"What the… How did you do that?" Lyra asked, as Harp Note herself noticed what she did.

"I… I knew when and where the being was going to attack? What's happening? This is too much emotion for a week." Harp Note admitted, as she dashed into the battlefield, to help Gemini Spark and the other in the fight.

Back to Mega Man:

"You sure are tough… Weaponising: Taurus Horns!" Mega Man said, as the pink bow turned into a red bull head-shaped object, with two giant strong horns. "Ox Horn Crusher!"

Dark Mega Man saw Mega Man approaching him, pointing the horns towards his chest, aiming more to the lungs. "I won't let you! Kick…!" Dark Mega Man said, as he jumped and kicked Mega Man's forehead and stayed there, stopping Mega Man's attack. "…Buster!" Dark Mega Man shot a powerful laser against Mega Man.

"Ahhhww… It… hurts…" Mega Man complained, as he stood up agai, with quite a number of bruises. "Let's… try… something different… Weaponising: Cygnus Gun!" The object at his wrist turned into a a multiple barreled gun, that had about almost half of the size of Mega Man's body, but with the double of the thickness. The gun had a swan robotic head, similar to Cygnus's head, on top of it, and Mega Man grabbed the gun and pressed the trigger. "Feather Bazooka!"

Dark Mega Man dodged the sharp feather-like projectiles shot from the barrels of the gun. He then pointed his buster and shot the gun, making it fly off Mega Man's hand. "Now… I shall use the power of my remaining agents to power up." Dark Mega Man said, as three orbs approached him. The black one entered his right hand, forming it into a long sharp dark blade. The purple one transformed into a staff and Dark Mega Man grabbed it with the left hand. The red one went towards his back, forming six red-flaming wings. "Prepare to die… Flaming Catastrophe!" Dark Mega Man flapped his wings, releasing six powerful flame waves towards Mega Man. Mega Man quickly jumped towards the Cygnus Gun, not only dodging the attack, but also getting his gun back. He pointed the weapon towards Dark Mega Man, prepared to attack.

"Feather Riffle!" Mega Man yelled, as he pressed the trigger again, releasing multiple spinning feather from the barrels.

"Useless." Dark Mega Man declared, as he pointed the staff against the feathers, making them stop in midair, and destroying them in a blink of n eye.

"Weaponising: Pisces Double-Wired-Dagger!" Mega Man said, as the gun turned into a handle, with two round blades on each end, both pointing towards different directions. "Long Slash!" Mega Man jumped and swung the dagger, extending the edge with a wire, at a fast speed, slashing Dark Mega Man's cheek lightly.

"You call that power?"

"_What can I do? If I try to strike him with power, he deflects, but if only with speed, I don't have power enough to make a hit… That sword could slash me easily, that staff can block anything that isn't too fast, and the wings give another element and speed…"_ "Weaponising: Wolf Claw!" Mega Man said, as the weapon turned into a three clawed object, attached to his wrist, similar to Wolf Woods's claws. "Full Moon Slash!"

"You're simply stupid." Dark Mega Man said, as he swung the sword against Mega Man, sending him towards the wall, making a huge crater and a cloud of smoke. "Now… I shall destroy this planet."

"Wait there just a minute." Dark Mega Man became wide-eyed, as he heard the voice of Mega Man from the crater. "You can't really think you can get rid of us that quickly." Pegasus Knight Mega Man said, coming out of the cloud of dust.

"Kiddo, let's take him down." Omega-xis, in his Pegasus form, said.

"You two and what army?"

"How about us?" Dragon Warrior Mega Man and Leo Fighter Mega Man asked, as they also appeared out of the dust.

"What the-? Anyway, you three aren't enough."

"You sure?" Leo Fighter asked, as Dragon Warrior and Pegasus Knight began to focus.

"What are you…?" Dark Mega Man then became wide-eyed, as he saw the radiating auras.

Outside:

"The earth's trembling." Harp Note said to her partner.

"What do you mean? I don't feel anything."

"Lyra… This is going to become messy." Harp Note said, as she hid behind a giant rock, while her friends continue to take enemies out. Suddenly, the floor began to shake violently, and a strong beam of red, green and blue energy came out of the ground. Dark Mega Man received the hit and was sent towards the atmosphere, nowhere to be seen again. Harp Note, Gemini Spark and all the others went towards the crater, finding Geo with multiple bruises, next to his partner Omega-xis.

After a black out:

"Uh…? Where am I?" Geo asked, as he woke in his bed.

"You're home. You defeated the guy." Agito said, jumping off the top bunk, which he shared with Pat and Shun.

"For how long have I been sleeping? And what did I miss?"

"Well… You've been sleeping for a week now." Shun answered.

"Rogue ran away as usual, Sunny saved both Maya and Mira, Maya and Mira are actually the adoptive daughters of the king, Sunny is actually the biological son of the king, you missed two romantic reunites, Dark Mega Man disappeared, Sonia turned blind for three weeks…" Pat said, but he was suddenly interrupted.

"SONIA IS BLIND?" Geo jumped off the bed and ran into the living room. As he entered, he saw Angie, Mary, Zoey and Sonia, and Sonia had some bandages around her eyes.

"Hello Geo." Sonia said, while standing up and approaching Geo, kissing his lips softly.

"Umm… how did you know it was me? And how come you could walk around without a cane?"

"I don't know." Sonia answered, kitty-smiling softly (you know, similar to this :3 ), as she kissed him again.

Romantic Moment:

At night:

"Hello Geo." Said Sonia, sitting next to Geo, at the house's roof.

"You know, I'm starting to feel that you're not really blind. Otherwise, how would you eat with chopsticks while laughing, walking around without a cane, and identifying people?" Geo admitted, making Sonia giggle.

"I don't know… it's like if I could see white outlines in the pitch black.

"That's somehow amazing." Geo admitted, as Sonia took out her bandages, showing her bright green eyes.

"I still see everything blurry, but it's getting better and better."

"Sonia… there's something I would like to tell you, before you put your bandages back."

"I want to tell you something too."

"I love you more than anything." Both said in unison, looking into each other's eyes. Sonia could see her boyfriend's face clearly, and kissed him in the lips. Geo kissed her back too, kissing her passionately.

Funny Time:

"Is everyone out?" Mary asked, hiding in the sofa.

"Yup. Now we can make out without interruptions." Akito said, as they looked towards each other.

"And you know… during the travel, I had some ideas to make it more… spicy." Mary said, as she moved into Akito, and they began to make out.

"For example?" Akito asked, breaking the make out.

"Well…" Mary went towards the refrigerator and picked a small cube of ice, without Akito noticing, and put it in her mouth. She then kissed Akito and put the ice cube in his mouth. He became surprised, wanting to break the make out by reaction, but she held his head, so they wouldn't really separate. The continuously passed the cube to each other, until it completely melted.

"That was… cool." Akito said, as he began to peck Mary's right cheek with kisses.

"Stop it! That tickles!" Mary giggled, as both of them began to blush, increasing intensity by each passed second.

At the air conduct:

"Are you sure we should do this, gentleman?" Perseus asked to Twins.

"They serve a memory of this moment. Plus, now we have blackmail offer.

Again, at the hot-space:

"Now's my turn." Mary said, as she went towards the fridge again and took a sip of her favorite drink: coke mixed with 7up. She then moved for another kiss, making Akito feel the taste of the drink. "What do you think?"

"I love it… I've seen this once…" Akito said, as he approached Mary. He licked her lips, making them warm, and then blew softly against them, creating a chill through her spine. Her breath became heavy and loud, as she began to blush madly. She then made the same to Akito, but then moved in for a passionate make out, making both of them fall into the floor.

The next day:

"What the hell are you doing?" Pat asked, as he saw Mary and Akito serving Perseus and Twins, in waiter and waitress suits.

"You're lucky. You weren't caught in tape doing things we actually don't want others to see. Even though it wasn't my fault…" Agito said, depressed a bit.

"Dude, Akito and Mary once made out in the closet of the janitor. What could they want to hide?"

"Believe me, you would laugh." Agito mumbled, still depressed.

**Was this cool? Did you like the weapons? How come Sonia isn't affected by the lack of vision? Will the next one of this saga be something everyone would like to red? Review (really people, review it, please), love, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


End file.
